Silver Radley
by reading1998
Summary: Itex returned after the death of Max and flock. Thinking of going to the next level, they inject Silver Radley with 5% cat, sure that they could tame her within seconds. But this cat has a mind of her own and is not afraid to show them . . .
1. Prologue

**This is just my second story so please, no very bad insults.**

**Prologue****: ****Silver Radley**

**? POV**

I blinked and got up from the floor which I was clearly unconscious on. I looked around in confusion wondering where the heck I was. There was weird looking machines everywhere. The last thing I remembered was having a chat with with my friend when I heard screaming and blacked out.

I saw a shadow cowering in a corner with its knees hugged tightly to its chest. I crawled towards it. '_How low is this thing?'_ I thought. And it seemed to shrink impossibly smaller. I reached out and touched it's shoulder. I quickly grabbed my hand back when it _snarled_ at me. I stared at it in horror and scrambled back hurriedly until I banged the metal door.

Suddenly, it opened and I almost fell out but I scrambled back in. I looked back and saw a face grinning at me. And it wasn't a good one.

'Miss Silver Radley, now Experiment 100, welcome to the School.'

**How was it?**


	2. Experiment

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**CHAPTER 1- Experiment**

**Silver's POV**

_School? What school? This? This is a freaking torture chamber! What did they do? upgrade the punishments for students? I don't even think that this is legal!_

'What?' I asked nervously.

'Don't worry, all your questions would be answered later.' he chuckled as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. I could have sworn that I heard him mumble,'if you're still alive' but I blamed it on paranoia.

'Experiment 100, unfortunately for you, your tests would start now.' He said as he scribbled furiously down on the paper.

I felt like ripping that piece of paper into pieces. _What_ experiment? _What_ tests? And _what_ is he writing on that paper of his. 'Cause to be honest, it's really starting to get on my nerves.

'What are you _writing_?' I snapped, trying to grab the piece of paper but he jerked his hand back and glared at me. But then, a creepy smirk appeared on his face.

'Don't you know that curiousity _always_ kills the cat.'

Before I could figure out what that meant, he suddenly nodded and called out for an . . . Experiment 30?

Suddenly, a man appeared. And when I said he appeared, I meant that he literally appeared_ out of nowhere_! I let out a yelp of surprise and jerked back into the cage.

'W-where did you come from? What _are_ you?' I asked aghast. But they just ignored me and exchanged a few words with each other. After their short conversation, the man grabbed my shoulder and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying down on what seems like an operation table, except that doctors don't restrain their patients with _metal chains!_ True enough, chains were locked around my feet and wrist and hurts even more as I tried to wiggle my way out. I soon gave up and surveyed my surroundings. Two scientists were standing over me and with a closer look to their nametags, their names were 'James Loke' and 'Madison Law'.

James was nodding, whispering words to his partner who was holding what seemed like the same paper that damn scientist was writing on. I tried to listen to their conversation but only caught phrases and words like,'Experiment 100', '5% cat' and 'injection'.

But when they took out a syringe and searched for a vein, hysteria started kicking in and I attempted to escape with more strength. They jabbed the tip roughly into my skin and I let out a cry of pain. But as they pushed the plunger down, the world exploded in pain.

I spasmed on the table and kept on jerking non-stop. I distinctively heard screaming and realised that it was coming from me. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. Imagine burning yourself when you touch fire and multiply that by a million, then you'll only feel the minimum pain of what I'm feeling.

Soon, I blacked out. Again. But this time, I welcomed the painless abyss . . .


	3. Meeting Someone

**I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 2-Meeting Someone**

**Silver's POV**

I opened my eyes with a groan and sat up. I stood up, wondering what the hell happened the last few hours that made my whole body so sore. Even sprinting non-stop for 2 miles hadn't made me this sore. And trust me, I've done that before and my legs were wobbler than jelly afterwards.

Suddenly, the things that happened all rushed back into my mind and I wished that I hadn't even thought about it.

Getting kidnapped. Locked up in a cage. That damn scientist with the paper. The man who appeared out of nowhere. James and Madison. And the horrible, horrible pain. I shook my head.

This has got to be a joke. Soon someone would jump out of nowhere and shout 'surprise!'. Or this is just a nightmare, one terrible horrifying night which I'll soon wake up from and laugh all ab-

I felt a sudden jab of pain at my fingers. I looked down and . . . let out a blood-curling shriek. For, what was once neat and short, my fingernails were sharp and long _claws!_ I stretched my hands far away from myself as possible. I stared, horrified at my claws when they suddenly retracted back into nomal nails.

This had definately got to be a nightmare.

However, after pinching myself for the tenth time, I knew that it was reality. Hard and cold reality. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest. After I got over my horror and despair that what was done can't be erased, I willed my fingernails to change. And sure enough, they grew about 2 inches long and are as sharp as a tiger's claws. I willed them to retract again. At least I can hide them.

Soon, I could retract and grow them without a second thought. I looked around and surveyed my surroundings for the first time. I was in a cage. No surprise there. And I was alone.

Well, I _was_ alone until the cage doors opened and someone came flying in. The doors closed again and the sound of the door lock confirmed that there was a lock.

I stared at the body. It was a girl, around 12 years old, 3 years younger than me, black, straight hair, wearing a plain shirt and jeans. But only one feature caught my attention. Two huge _wings_ sprouted from her back. I couldn't stop staring at her back even when she got up, wipe the dust off her jeans and started mumbling.

'Hi,' I blurted out. She jerked and faced me, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Who are you?' she asked, her eyes still narrowed.

'Silver Radley.' I put out my hand. I watched her shrug and clasp my hand tightly in hers and shook firmly.

'Experiment 60, at your service.' she introduced.

Experiment 60?

'Don't you have a name?' I asked her and she shook her head. I thought about it for a moment and then a smile broke out on my face.

'Well, you're in luck Experiment 60, I, Silver Radley, am going to help you make a name whether you like it or not!'

**How Was It? I would really appreciate it if you review.**

**Here's something extra!**

_**I don't normally hate people, but if you were on fire and I had a bottle of water . . . I'ld drink it.**_


	4. Max Gordan

**I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer now, would I?**

**Chapter 3-Max Gordan**

**Silver's POV**

'So . . . what have you always wanted to be called?' I asked her, breaking up her thoughts. She stared at me.

'You know . . . so that we could come up with a name?' I said although it came out more of a question. Hey! I was nervous. You would be too when someone stares at you like she does! A look of realisation came upon her face and she went back to her thoughts.

'Well . . . have you heard of Maximum Ride?' she asked me.

'What?' I stared at her. Has she lost her mind? She looked at me incredulously.

'Not 'What', who. She was the first successful bird-human mutant made in the School.' she explained. I stared at her as the information processed in my brain.

'Wait . . . Maximum Ride's a 'she'? And what's the School anyway?' I asked her and she sighed.

'Yes, _she _is a girl and the School is a place where they experiment on people, turn them into mutants and make them fight other mutants.' she said while waving her arms at the cage holding us in.

'And in case you haven't noticed, it ain't a five star hotel.' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Okay, okay, get on with the story.' I replied.

'So, she made a group called 'The Flock' and . . . you guessed it, they're all human-bird hybrids. The group consisted of Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy.'

'Who the hell made those names!' I blurted out and she glared at me.

'Each name is based on their characteristics. Fang, second-in-command, because he's all emo and stuff. Nudge, who loves to talk, because once she talks, you'll want to 'nudge' her off a cliff. Iggy, comes from the word 'ignite' and he makes bombs. Angel, well, her name basically tells you everything and was Gazzy's biological sister. Gazzy, let's just say that he produces gas, unwanted ones.' I grimaced at that sentence.

'So . . . what happened to them?' I asked.

'They died.' she shrugged and I stared at her speechless.

'Died?' I asked, wondering if I'd heard correctly.

'Yup, bomb exploded. Never seen again.' she replied.

'O-okay, so . . . you want to be called . . . ?' I looked at her.

'Oh, 'Max' would do just fine.' she answered.

'A surname?' I asked.

'I don't know why. But the name 'Gordan' seemed to stick.' she said. I thought about it for a moment then shrugged. I bowed, sticked out my arm and grinned at her.

'Max Gordan, I would like to offer my hand in a trustable friendship. Would you accept?'

**How was it?**

**Here's a humour quote!**

**Time's a great teacher . . . too bad it kills all it's students.**


	5. Figuring it Out

**I do not own Maximum Ride. I repeat, I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would be rich right now and last time I checked, I am a normal person who definately does not own anything . . . well except for some poems . . . James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 4-Figuring it Out**

**Silver's POV**

I watched as Max uncomfotably tugged at the hem of her shirt and my gaze shifted to her wings whivh looked like being restrained.

'Is that comfortable?' I asked gesturing to her wings. She grimaced and raised her eyebrow at me.

'Does it _look_ comfortable to you?' she snapped, sarcasm lacing her voice. I raised my hands.

'Okay, okay, you've got a point there, but is there anything you could do?' I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

'Well, Maximum Ride and her flock did have slits at the back of their shirts . . .' she said, lost in thought.

'Couldn't you do that?' I asked and I winced as I realised how stupid that sounded. She looked at me incredulously.

'I need something sharp, and does it _look_ like I have something sharp with me?' she asked. _How should I know, she could have just hidden it under her clothings or something._ But feeling smart, I decided not to voice out my thoughts. Then, I thought about my new power.

_What good are claws if they aren't sharp?_

**Max's POV**

'Stay still!' I heard her call out.

_Stay still? What does she think I am? A dog?_ However, I decided to humour her and did what she asked. I started to think that I wasn't exactly at my right mind when I agreed to be her long-lasting friend.

Well, that was what I thought until I heard the tearing of fabric. My eyes widened and I tried to turn around. Key word: _tried._ 'Cause when I started turning around, Silver grabbed my shoulder and ordered me to stay still. Stunned, I did what she ordered. That is until I heard another sound of fabric being torn.

Then, when she let go of my shoulder, I turned around and saw her . . . not really surprising . . . well, but I bet this is, she was retracting what seems like _claws!_

'Y-you're not human!' I spluttered out.

'No really! I think I would have figured that out when, I don't know, when I _grow claws_.' she said, full of sarcasm.

'Okay,not _fully _human . . . what are you, anyway?' I asked, getting over my initial shock. She thought about it for a moment.

'Well, I did hear a scientist say the word cat . . .' she murmured.

'So you're a cat . . . how much?' I asked.

'Huh?' she strared at me.

'You know . . . I'm 2% bird, and you are . . .' I trailed off, waiting for her.

'Oh . . . um . . . 5%?' she said and I stared at her in shock.

_5%, are they trying to kill her or something? Not once has the whitecoats inject a person with 5% DNA for anything!_

'What's the matter?' she asked and I snapped out of it. I shook my head.

'Nothing.'

Then, she started to _laugh_. Can you believe? She laughed! After all this, she still has the nerve to _laugh!_ I stared at her and she stopped for a moment.

'I just realised how ironic this is!' she managed to gasp out ant I stared at her in confusion.

'You know . . . you're a bird, I'm a cat . . . shouldn't I be chasing you or something? But we were sitting here _talking_.' and she burst out laughing again.

But this time, I joined her.

**How was it? Pls review.**

_**You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you jump of a cliff, I laugh even harder.**_


	6. Arena

**I am not James Patterson and thus, I do not own Maximum Ride in any way. Unless I buy it from him. Which I doubt would happen. Well . . . maybe in my dreams. And maybe I should start now before I humiliate myself further . . .**

**Chapter 5-Arena**

**Silver's POV**

The cage's door opened abruptly and our laughter dissolved into the air. Tension was in the air as a scientist walked in followed by two wolf-like men.

'Erasers.' Max whispered into my ear when she saw me looking at them._ Erasers? What kind of name are those?_ But I kept my mouth shut.

'Experiment 100 and 60, you are needed in the arena for testing.' the scientist explained as he checked a piece of paper._ What is it with these people and papers? Wait? Did he say 'arena' or have I lost my mind?_

Before I could say anything, the two men grabbed us and yanked us out of the cage.

'Hey! Let me go!' I blurted out.

'Shut up!' he yelled gruffly and used his hand to cover my mouth. I tried to struggle out but his arms were like steel.

Ignoring Max's looks for me to stop being an idiot, I bit his hand. He yelled and his arms loosen. Just enough for me to squirm out of his grasps. I scurried away from him and looked at Maw. I saw her trying to escape her own captor while he was distracted by me. Before I could say anything, Max caught my gaze and her eyes widened as she stared at something behind me.

I saw her open her mouth but I felt pain exploded before my eyes and I succumbed into the darkness.

**-Silver-Radley-Silver-Radley-Silver-Radley-Silver-Radley-Silver-Radley-Silver-**

I woke up with a groan. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Max. An unconscious Max. My eyes widened, I put my hands to her side and pushed her of me. I got up and surveyed my surroundings. There was a large wall surrounding us with a small door, which, I bet my ass on it, is locked.

I heard a groan and I looked down. Max was stirring.

'Hey, you okay?'

She opened her eyes and glared at me.

'I got knocked out and get stuffed into an _arena_ for God's sakes and you ask me if _I'm okay!'_ she snarled at me. Well . . . she's got a point there . . .

'So, what's the arena anyway?' I asked.

Before she could answer, an announcement was played throughout the place.

'Welcome, Experiment 100 and 60, to the arena. Partners to fight other mutants to the death. Let the test begin!'

_Fight to the death?_ I'm not liking this one bit. We stared at each other and I feel like I should say something optimistic.

'At least they greeted us?' it came out as a question. One very _stupid_ question. She stared at me incredulously. And I don't blame her. I would too if she started saying things like that.

Suddenly, the door opened and something came flying in. Literally. It flew in with it's gigantic wings, sharp claws and . . . a snout?

'Experiment 100, 60, meet experiment 10, 1% crow and 1% wolf. Enjoy!'

_I'm really starting to hate these announcements._

The thing lunged at us and we quickly jumped out of it's path. I quickly willed my claws to grow as it took me as it's target and lunged at me. I made a karate chop down on it's snout and kicked him in it's wings as I moved to the side. It howled in pain . . . well, I assumed that it's pain.

_Thank God for the martial arts classes I took when I was young._

Max quickly jumped into action as she jabbed the beast in it's eyes and I swiped my claws at his chest as he reared up. He howled even more as he came collapsing down on us. We jumped out of the way. But his paw came out and swiped at my chest in the last minute. I heard someone shouting out my name but all I felt was the pain searing across my chest.

I couldn't fight of the darkness as it took over. My last thought was:

_I seem to be fainting a lot lately. Better not be a habit . . ._

**Finished! Finally! Enjoy!**

_**When they asked George Washington for his ID, he just took out a quarter. **_

_**- Stephen Wright.**_


	7. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride . . . only the plot . . . Silver Radley, Max Gordan and many extra characters to come . . . the enemies, so far, belong to James Patterson. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6-A New Friend**

**Max's POV**

'Silver!' I shouted as she collapsed to the ground. I quickly checked if the beast was dead and I'm pretty sure that the beast still needs to breathe. I rushed to Silver's side and inspected the wound. Staring at the wound, gushing with blood, I quickly tried to stop the bleeding. My hands was quickly getting soaked with blood. Although, I have not known her very long, I _have_ grown a little attached to her. I mean, she gave me a name to be recognised by . . . how can I _not_ be thankful to her.

Soon, a rush of white surrounded me. A pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back, shoving me into a nearby cage.

'Let me out!' I shouted rattling the cage doors as the whitecoats surrounded Silver's body. I saw them unload her on a rolling table and quickly pushed her out o the arena. Then, they quickly inject something into the beast and rolled him away too. I rattled the cage harder than before, demanding them to free me.

'Stop that, you scum!' a whitecoat shouted at me. He waved at something and four erasers appeared. Each one grabbed my arms and legs and dragged me back to my cage. They threw me in, slammed the door and locked it. I got to my feet and stared at the door, willing it to open, worried about Silver. I hadn't really inspected the wound but it seems really serious and fatal.

After my tenth attempt of trying to break the door open and after the millionth curse directed at the whitecoats, I finally gave up and decided that I'ld be no good to anyone if I wasted all my energy. So, I settled down and closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to claim me.

It's nice for a start that I could fall into darkness without some idiot knocking me on my head . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BREAK . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LINE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

A groan startled me out of my slumber and I shot out of my position. I almost threw a punch at the person next to me who was mumbling but stopped right on time. I stared at the bundle in confusion when suddenly all the events rushed back into my head, making me dizzy.

'Silver?' I asked, reaching out to her but snatched my hand back when she suddenly rolled over, facing me. I stared at the figure in surprise. _That_ is definately _not_ Silver. Well, for one thing, Silver is not a boy, that, I'm 100% sure. And for another thing, I'm really, positively sure that Silver was older than me, the person in front of me was around 10 years old.

The boy suddenly opened his eyes and I jumped back, eying him warily. He sat up and stared around him in what seemed like confusion. That gave me enough time to assess him. He wore a plain black shirt and blue faded jeans which both has seen better days and a pair of worn out sneakers. His hair was a light golden colour and his eyes were green.

And he was freaking me out, just staring at me and not saying a thing. After for what was about ten minutes, that was what about happened, I stare at him, he stare at me. Soon, he broke the circle and started looking around him again.

'You gonna talk?' I asked him. He turned his head back to me and stared at me again. I was starting to lose my patience when I suddenly heard a voice whispering in my head.

'_Who are you?'_

I stared at him.

'Did you say something?' I asked, shaking my head until the voice got louder.

_'Who are you?'_ it asked again. I was certain that I wasn't imagining the voice but the thing is, the boy's lips weren't moving at all. But I decided to answer.

'I'm Max Gordan, 2% bird hybrid. Who are _you_?'

_'Mine's Brady Droves. Mute and telepathic. Don't worry, I can't read your mind.'_

He suddenly smiled as I stared at him.

_Oh goody, I've got a new friend . . ._

**So sorry for the short story**. **I'll **_**try**_** to write longer. But no promises.**

_**Contrary to popular belief, "Damn It" is not God's last name. **_

_**(Construction wall, Philadelphia, 1969)**_


	8. Welcome to the Land of the Living

**Disclaimer: I am really tired of this. If you want to see the disclaimer that I own nothing at all, look at the past few chapters. But for the last time, I do not own Maximum Ride, only my own characters. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 7- Welcome to the Land of the Living**

**Max's POV**

_'What are you so worried about?'_

I jerked my head and stared at him. I had almost forgotten about Brady and his creepy and disturbing powers.

'What?' I asked, not understanding the question. He rolled his eyes.

_'I'm mute, not blind.' _he retorted.

'What does that have to do with me being worried?' I asked, getting defensive. Am I really _that_ transparent.

_'I may be ten, but I'm not stupid!' _he snapped. Wow, kid's got a temper.

'Wait! All I'm saying is that, am I really that transparent?' I asked, backing away from him just in case if he had a power which he kept a secret. I saw him calm down and he shrugged.

_'Nah, I'm always good at reading people.'_ he said. I studied his face and was satisfied when I saw no signs of lying.

_'So . . . why so worried?' _he asked again. I sighed, wondering if I could trust him or not. Kinda sad right? When you get so paranoid that you could barely trust a ten year old boy. But, in this world, trusting the wrong person could kill you, emotionally and physically.

_'Don't worry, you can trust me.'_ he said and I stared at him in surprise.

'And you said you can't read minds?' I asked him, suspicion lacing my voice. He looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

_'Like I said, I can't read minds. I only am very observant . . . and maybe a little bit of my powers which I may have forgotten to mention . . .' _he suddenly looked very sheepish as I stared at him.

'What did you say?' I asked, my anger obvious in my voice.

_'I have the power of empathy.' _he replied, backing away slowly, his hands formed a calming motion as though that I was an enraged animal that would tear him to shreds any moment now . . . now that I think of it, it _does_ descibe me best when I'm angry. Then, when his words were proccessed through my mind, I stopped in my tracks.

'Empathy?' I asked and his eyes opened in shock.

_'You don't know what it means?'_ he asked and I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

'I'm sorry that I don't have any knowledge on these big words, I was trying not to get killed or maimed by other unnatural beings.' I snapped sarcastiacally towards him.

_'Hey, I didn't mean it to be insulting.'_ he replied defensively.

'Than what? Cause it sounds pretty damn insulting to me.' I snapped.

_'Look, the power of empathy means that I could sense what others are feeling.'_ he explained.

'That sounds a little intrusive, don't you think?' I asked my anger draining away.

_'I can't control it, but I only feel very strong emotions when I don't use it.' _he reassured me. I nodded and gave him a threatening stare.

'Lie to me or leave out the truth again . . . well, let's just say that you won't see it coming.' I threatened him and he nodded eagerly.

'Good.' I nodded back in satisfaction.

_'Okay, that leaves me back to the first question, why were you so worried?'_ he asked and I sighed. Well, might as well tell him.

'There was this girl named Silver Radley . . . ' I started.

...

Once I finished the story, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

_'You must really care for her.'_ he said after a moment of silence.

'Huh?' I asked.

_'This Silver Radley girl, you must have cared for her.'_ he repeated and after much thought, I nodded. We may have only met a day ago but due to certain circumstances, we bonded very quickly.

Suddenly, the door opened and another body was thrown in. I stared at the familiar body in shock.

'Silver!' I cried out, rushing towards her. I immediately checked her body for the injuries and sighed in relief. Her wound was carefully checked and was wrapped up in fresh bandages. And it looks like there's no infection too. Right now, it looks like she was just sleeping and had not just suffered a fatal injury.

_'So this is the famous Silver Radley which you spoke of.'_ I jumped in shock as I had quickly forgotten his presence. I frowned at him.

'Just go to sleep.' I instrusted. He nodded, dragged his feet towards a corner and quickly fell asleep. I stared at him for a moment and then my gaze moved to the sleeping body of my friend.

'Wake up Silver, there's someone for you to meet.' I whispered softly and then curled up in my own corner and fell into a deep sleep where no problems were found or made.

...

I felt a person shifting around next to me and I slowly opened my eyes in looked beside me. Silver was tossing and turning in her sleep.

'Silver?' I whispered groggily. I looked to the corner where Brady had chose to sleep in. He was still sleeping soundly.

'Where am I?' a groggy voice asked.

'Silver!' I exclaimed.

'Max?' I heard her mumble and I smirked.

'Welcome to the land of the living . . .'

**Done! Now, here's the humour quote:**

_**I don't really hate people . . . but if you were on fire and I had a bottle of water, I'ld drink it.**_

_**- ? (Certainly not by me)**_


End file.
